The Bitter Truth
by MsDreamer93
Summary: After the defeat of the Black Organization, Conan reveals everything to Ran. However, she still feels that he is hiding something from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hi, here is my next fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it and please review and don't hesitate to criticise as well. Thank you. **

**There will be manga spoilers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The girl with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes sat upon the chair trying, without success, to hold back her tears, because of the recent memory that occurred few hours before. She remembered her father yelling at the little boy with glasses, who revealed to be indeed the high school detective, who was forced to swallow the medicine with the weird name that turned him into a first grade boy.

A few hours ago, Ran was preparing a dinner while her father was drinking some alcohol and watching Yoko Okino's television show. She was mad at her dad, because he spent all night in a pub and back in the morning completely drunk and here he was drinking again. She was worry that her father would need to visit a doctor again. She was going to scold her father, when the door opened and the little boy appeared in.

"Conan-kun, you came back. How was the sleepover at the Professor Agasa's house?" Ran asked smiling at Conan

"There is something, I need to tell you, both of you," Conan's voice sounded really seriously.

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?" Ran asked concerned.

"I have no time for you brat! I want to watch Yoko-chan!" Kogoro snarled.

"You will watch it later. Conan-kun has something important to tell us, dad! Besides, you already watched it like hundreds of times," saying that, Ran turned off the television.

"Tch, stupid brat," he muttered under his breath.

Conan's eyes wandered from Ran and Kogoro, before he finally spoke looking straight into Ran's eyes.

"Yours suspicions were right, Ran. I am not Edogawa Conan and I am not a grade school boy. My real name is Kudo Shinichi." He took down his glasses as he revealed his true identity.

Ran looked at Conan with wide open eyes, she tried to say something, but her father spoke first, laughing.

"What are you talking about you brat! This is ridiculous! What this professor gave you to eat that you are telling so dumb stuff!" Kogoro laughed loudly.

"Is it true?" Ran asked quietly but loudly enough for Conan to hear her.

"Yes"

She tried preventing herself from crying, before she shouted at him.

"Why, didn't you tell me, us?! How could you lie to us?!" tears shined in her eyes.

"Come on! Don't tell me you believe this brat?!"

Ran ignored her father and with shaking voice, she demanded Conan to tell them everything.

She listened to his story with her heart beating fast. She found out how, he followed one of men in black from the roller coaster and how he witnessed illegal transaction and how he was hit from behind by other man in black and was forced to swallow the poison that supposed to kill him but instead it shrank his body back to elementary school boy.

He then told how Professor Agasa forbade him telling anyone about his true identity, since those men in black didn't know about the effect of the poison and it would also put great danger on anyone around him and that he sent him to the Mouri's detective agency in hope that some cases, he was getting, would bring him to those men in black.

He said how Professor created him the gadgets to help him in his investigation and how he used Kogoro to solve cases with help of these gadgets. He also used Sonoko and Inspector Yamamura and the Professor, though he was aware of Conan solving the cases.

He then told them about everything what he found out about the black organization.

Conan also revealed all truth about Haibara Ai and her connection to the organization and that she was the one who created the drug. He also mentioned about her sister and her tragic fate and the fact that both Ran and Kogoro met her already. He told that Ai was shot and that she is in the hospital right now, though her condition was in good state now.

He then described in details FBI's and CIA's involvement. Conan even said that Sharon Vineyard and Chris Vineyard was the same person and that she disguised herself as the serial killer, when he and Ran visited New York two years ago. He also mentioned about how Kogoro almost was assassinated, which made Ran and Kogoro terrified that he could be dead by now.

Conan also revealed that Subaru Okiya was actually FBI's agent, Shuichi Akai, who faked his death and he disguised himself with the help of his mom and that Ran met him before and also, that Sera was his sister.

Finally, he revealed that Tooru Amuro was the black organization's member, though he was the one who confessed everything to the police and about Conan and FBI's action against the black organization. Conan said how inspector Megure called him and he demanded FBI to explain themselves.

Afterwards, he, the police's first division, FBI, Mizunashi Rena, Hattori Heiji whom Conan called, and his parents made an ambush for the black organization with the information provided by Amuro. They successfully arrest all of them along with their boss, who turned out to be the old crazy man, who believed that the immortality can be gained. However, Vermouth was able to escape, though she helped them during the ambush.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. If you were known about their existence, you would be their target. Trust me, everything what I did, was to protect you," Conan explained his reasons of hiding the truth but Kogoro wasn't pleased with his explanation and he started to yell at him.

"Protect my ass! I was almost killed and you also allowed that skunk, Amuro to hang out around me and my daughter! He could kill us at any moment! Did you think about it?! No! You didn't, so get out! Get out from this house! I don't wanna see yours face ever again!"

Ran never saw her father so angry and she wasn't even surprised. All that information was just too much for her dad and it didn't help that he was drunk. The alcohol just raised his anger.

She noticed Conan or rather Shinichi's eyes on her, however, she turned away her sight from him. Ran also felt betrayed and angry. She could understand Shinichi's reasons for lying but like her father said, they still could be killed, even without knowing about that black organization. She wasn't sure if she would be able to trust him again.

After, Conan left, Ran turned to her dad.

"I'm so sorry, dad. I had suspicions about Conan being Shinichi and I should tell you," she said with her tears flowing down her face.

"It's not your fault, Ran. I am the guilty one. If I would not be deceived, we wouldn't be in this situation. How could I be so stupid?! I was just a damn puppet!"

"Please, dad, it's not your fault. There was no way for you to figure it out. Shinichi's situation is beyond human's imagination, so please, don't feel guilty dad." Ran hugged her father. She felt so sorry to him. She hoped that he would be back on his feet, but she knew her dad would need time to do that.

Kogoro let go of his daughter and he went toward the door.

"Where are you going, dad? You are still drunk."

"I'm leaving. I need to shake off everything, though I'm not sure, if I ever be able to." He then left, before Ran could object more.

It passed few hours, after her dad left. She was worry about him but she knew; he would be fine. He probably went play mah-jong or to the bar, though Ran hoped that an alcohol would not sell to her dad, considering how much drunk her dad was.

She then started to think of Shinichi again. She hated him for all these lies and what effect it has on her dad, but she still loved him. Part of her wished to just run to him and saying her feelings back to him, but her reasonable side told her that Shinichi hurt her and her dad too much for her to do that.

Ran also had this weird feeling that there is something else that Shinichi didn't tell her. Even though, he looked straight into her eyes at first, he was looking away, when he was telling his story. However, Ran couldn't imagine Shinichi hiding anything more.

She also was worried about Ai. She hoped that she would soon leave the hospital. Ran felt sorry for her, even though, she was involved in all these, as well.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Conan asked the reddish brown girl lying on the hospital bed.

"Not bad. Luckily, it was just one shot and it wasn't in critical part. Doctors want me to stay for two weeks to recover at least, but I'm planning to leave this hospital in few days anyway, so don't worry, I will soon make the antidote for you" Haibara promised

"Don't worry about that. You need to recover first. Besides, the professor already started to go through all the drug data. Also, I'm not sure if I would need it, considering that Ran hates me now."

"She told you that?"

"She didn't have to? However, she would hate me more, if she found out the truth," Conan explained. He felt very guilty.

"You cannot tell her the truth! It would only break her heart!"

"I know, you have no idea, how much guilty, I feel. I don't even feel that I deserve Ran's love."

They both remained silent. After few long seconds, Ai asked.

"What about Kogoro-san?"

"He's a mess and it's my fault," he responded

"It's not your fault, Kudo-kun," Ai comforted him.

"It is. You know that I didn't even consider how Kogoro-san would feel. I was just a selfish jerk."

"Don't say that. You did what you thought was right in that situation and the most important fact is that they both are alive."

Conan slightly smiled at her.

"You are the only person that I can truly talk to. I hope you will return back to your original age."

"I," Haibara started.

"Please, do it for me," he looked straight into her dark blue eyes, impatiently waiting for her answer.

"I will," she replied as she smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy and please review. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kogoro came back next day in the morning. Ran relieved noticed that her dad wasn't drunk anymore.

However, she could see that her dad didn't sleep at all as he yawned and wiped his eyes.

"Do you need something, dad?" Ran asked. She knew there was no point of asking where her father was, though it made her curious. She thought that her father left last night to get drunk even more, but he came back in this morning completely sober. He was only tired.

Ran figured that her father probably visit somebody, maybe inspector Megure. Her father could want to hear Shinichi's story from someone else, someone more credible.

"No, I'm tired, I'm going to bed," saying that, he went to his bedroom, leaving his daughter with her own thoughts.

Ran wondered what will happen to her dad now. There will be no more 'Sleeping Kogoro'. How it would be explained to people that her father would not be able to solve cases anymore.

She was also worry that some people may find it weird that her father suddenly stopped being the great detective, and at the same time, Kudo Shinichi came back to become again 'The saviour of the police force'

Ran hoped that it would not leak out that it wasn't her father, who was solving these cases but Kudo Shinichi. It would damage her dad's name. She hoped that Shinichi would not reveal it to the news and people would not make the connection between her dad and Shinichi.

She was aware that Shinichi would be back to his original size at some point. If Ai was able to create the drug that shrunk people and temporary antidote, then she would be able to make the permanent drug.

She also knew that Shinichi would back to solve cases but this time, he would reveal the truth with his own mouth.

Ran admitted that she was mad at him that he was hiding his identity from her, but mostly she was angry that he used her dad. She understood that he was doing these all to protect them but did he really had to treat her dad as a puppet, as his dad called himself. Why didn't he simply go to the police? She knew that FBI also hid the truth from the police, but they were undercover.

However, Shinichi should inform the police about those criminals. Inspector Megure, who knew Shinichi since he was little, he would definitely helped him. She imagined that both superintended Matsumoto and inspector Megure were mad at Shinichi and FBI that they didn't tell about that organization to the police.

She actually wondered what would happen to Jodie and others.

* * *

The boyish looking teenage girl with black hair was looking annoyed at her oldest brother.

"I cannot believe that you could fool us like that, Shuu-nii?!" Sera asked her brother. She was totally furious, the same as the American woman with glasses.

"Exactly, Shuu, how could you lie to us?!"

Masumi Sera gathered with Jodie Starling, James Black and her middle-older brother in Kudo's house, to hear her oldest brother's explanation. Akai, who no longer was in disguise as Okiya Subaru, was explaining together with Hondou Hidemi, how he faked his death with help of Hidemi and Conan.

"You didn't even tell me, your boss," James stated, annoyed.

"I really apologize, Black-san, but we had to act very quickly. We realized that Gin and others would get suspicious about how easily they got me back to the organization, so both Akai-san and Conan-kun came up with this plan," Hidemi explained herself.

"We also couldn't tell you, because there was a risk that the organization would find out, if more people would know that I was still alive, especially, when Bourbon pretending to be me to see your reaction," Akai turned to James and Jodie, whose anger slowly fell.

"If you excuse me, I need to leave now. I called CIA and they expect me back as soon as possible to give them the report and I also miss my brother and I want to see him again."

"Of course, Hidemi-san, thank you very much for your great help," James gave his hand.

"I am the one who should be thanking," Hidemi shook his hand.

"Oh, and please say hello to Conan-kun. I'm afraid that I will not have time to see him,"

"Don't worry, I will let Cool Kid know," Jodie responded.

"Rather than 'Cool Kid', we should call him 'Cool Guy'. I guess I'm not really surprise by it. There was no way for a kid to be so smart," James said as he slightly smiled

"Yeah, that's right, he is amazing. Thank you again and goodbye," Hidemi smiled at James and Jodie.

Before, she opened the door; Hidemi turned her head to both FBI agents. Sera noticed something in Hidemi's eyes.

_Worry? Sera thought. _

_Or maybe is just sadness that she needs to say goodbye_

Hidemi was about to say something but then she just sighed and left, still wearing the sad expression on her face.

"I will miss her," Jodie said

"Me too, she was a big help to us,"

"Yeah, helping to lie to your own family, it was a great help indeed," Sera said sarcastically

"I'm sorry Masumi, but faking my death was necessary," Akai explained as he looked into Sera's eyes, the same eyes, which resembled his so much.

"I'm not angry that you faked your death, but that you didn't tell me," Sera specified.

"Well, Masumi-chan, there is no point to be angry now. We should be happy that our brother is alive, however, the trick with faking your death was well prepared move."

"Excuse me, but who're you and what do you mean by 'our brother?" Jodie asked confused

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should introduce myself earlier. My name is Haneda Shuukichi; I'm Masumi-chan and Shuu's brother. Nice to meet you," Shuukichi introduced himself to Jodie.

Sera introduced her from the moment, when Jodie and others entered the Kudo's house; however, Shuukichi simply stood in the corner with his arms folded not saying anything until now.

She noticed that Jodie threw few glances at her brother, but she was busier with listening to Shuu and Hidemi.

"I knew that you have siblings, but I thought that they both live in America."

"I lived in America for three years, but I have decided to move back to Japan. Black-san helped him financially. Thank you very much, I make sure to pay you back," Sera thanked and bowed at James Black.

"I was happy to help you and don't worry about the costs. It was a pleasure to help you," James smiled at her.

"No, she's right, I will cover all,"

"Wait a minute; you knew that she was Shuu's sister from the start? Even when, you saw her picture" Jodie interrupted

"What picture?" Sera was puzzled about the picture, but both James and Jodie just tell her not to worry about that.

"Yes, I helped Masumi. I apologize that, I didn't tell you about that, but it was better that less people knew about Masumi. If an organization's member would follow you and see you with Masumi, they would be interested with her, especially that she resembles Shuu." James explained to Jodie.

"Yeah, you right. I think we should be back to help police. Camel had to be tired by now,"

"Help police with what?" Sera asked curious.

All members of the black organization were already arrested, at least, that what James said, so why FBI had to still meet with the police. Her brother, Shuu and others FBI agents spent at the police station whole day, yesterday. They should already give all details about FBI being in Japan by now, so there was no really a reason in Sera's opinion for FBI to stay in here.

Sera watched her brother, who stood still with his usual expression that not revealed anything, unlike Jodie who was clearly nervous. James was the one who answered Sera's question.

"We had to help the police with going through all computer data that we collected from the organization. Even though, we arrested all members, we still had to find all their sponsors and people that they had contact with, not to mention about their other hideouts," James explained with his serious voice.

"Yeah, we should check the Vermouth's apartment, maybe there will be clues, where she has ran to," Jodie said with bitterness in her voice.

"I doubt that we would find her, but of course we'll try," Akai added seeing Jodie's annoying expression.

"How long are you planning to stay here in Japan, yet?" Shuukichi interrupted.

"There are few things, I need to do before I go, but I guess it shouldn't take me too long, so I will leave Japan in few days, together with Jodie and James," Shuu responded

"What things?" Jodie asked

"There are people that I want to talk to, including Tooru," Akai replied. Jodie looked at him surprised that he wanted to talk with Bourbon and that he called him by his name and not his nickname.

"Oh, he's the one who helped you defeat the organization, I'm guessing that you will let him go," Sera said enthusiastically.

"I doubt that it would be so simple. We FBI have nothing to say since the crimes were committed in here Japan. Even though, he helped, it does not erase the crimes that he committed, but hopefully, he would not be sentenced to capital punishment. I will talk with Inspector and see what can be done," James explained to Sera, whose expression fell. She didn't know Amuro, but it sounded unfair to her, that he would die after how much he helped the police and FBI in arresting the black organization.

"Tooru needs a good lawyer to get through this," Jodie said.

The silence appeared between them. Sera noticed her oldest brother, Jodie and James's sad expression.

_They probably also sad, because of Tooru's situation, Sera thought_

Only, her other brother seemed intrigued by this conversation.

"Well, Masumi and Shuukichi are you going to stay here in Japan or are you coming back with me to America?" Shuu asked

"I'm staying here, Yumi-tan would be sad, if I would leave," Shuukichi replied.

"She's the girl you like," Shuu said.

"Oh yeah, but she doesn't want to back with me, but I will make sure that Yumi-tan and I will be together again," Shuukichi said as fire of determination appeared in his eyes.

_No wonder, she doesn't want to be back with you, Yumi-tan, seriously? Sera thought as she shook her head_

"Well, I'm also staying. I hope you don't mind, Shuu-nii,"

"Not at all, just take care, both of you, me and our mum would be worry, if you don't" Sera noticed worry in her brother eyes.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore, I will be fine, let our mum knows too" she said with a grin on her face.

"I will." Shuu smiled at his younger sister.

"I guess we should go now, we will see you later, Masumi, Haneda-san," James said and he together with Jodie and Akai left the house.

* * *

Ai was sitting on the hospital bed surrounded by three children and one soon-to-be teenage again, together with the woman in her middle twenties wearing glasses, their teacher.

"We're so worry about Ai-chan," little girl with the yellow headband on her black hair cried.

"Don't worry Ayumi-chan, I will be fine, so don't cry anymore,"

"But Ai-chan could die,"

"But Hairbara-san is strong, she couldn't die!" the slim boy with black hair said.

"Yeah, Mitsuhiko is right Haibara is strong, luckily these bad people were arrested," Genta said

"Yeah, it's all over the news," Mitsuhiko said excited.

"Shiratori-kun told me everything, he was so brave, of course everyone was brave," the woman with glasses quickly added.

"Kobayashi-sensei is right, everyone was brave, especially Shinichi-niichan," Ayumi said.

"Yeah he's so cool, right Conan?" Mitsuhiko turned to Conan, who only nodded.

Ai found out from Conan that reporters heard from the police only the part of the story. If people would know about everything, it would turn into disaster. They need a calm life now, all of them.

"There is something that I and Edogawa-kun want to say to you." Haibara knew that the detective boys and their teacher, Kobayashi would be sad by this information.

"I and Edogawa-kun are going to move back to America. We're not sure when it will be but it's just matter of time."

More tears appeared in Ayumi's eyes and Genta, Mitsuhiko and their teachers looked surprised, Mitsuhiko spoke first.

"What do you mean, Hairbara-san? You cannot move out!"

"Yeah, you cannot leave the detective boys," Genta agreed.

"Yes, Ayumi don't want Conan-kun and Ai-chan to leave," she said as she wiped her tears.

Both Conan and she decided that it would be better if they would not tell them the truth about them not being really grade school kids. They were afraid that they might not understand it and they might tell somebody by accident.

Ai actually wondered if Kobayashi knew. Ai was aware that some of policemen from the first division, which included Shiratori, Takagi and Sato, knew about her and Conan's true identities. She hoped that they would keep it for themselves, though Shiratori could reveal it to Kobayashi already, since they were dating.

However, Ai didn't notice anything in her teacher's behaviour that could tell that she knew.

"Hey, stop crying, we'll see each other again," Hairbara smiled at Ayumi and two others boys.

"That's good!" the smile appeared on Ayumi's face.

"I will miss you both," Kobayashi said as she wiped her eye.

"Us too, Kobayashi-sensei," Conan said with his childish voice.

"Ok, kids we need to go now. We need to give Ai-chan to rest,"

Detective boys and the teacher said goodbye to Ai and Conan, who decided to stay longer.

"I need to admit, I would miss them," Conan said.

Ai smiled at him. He actually saw those kids as his true friends. It's true that he could hang out with them as Shinichi, but it wouldn't be the same.

"I," Hairbara started, when Ran appeared in the door. Both Conan and Ai were surprised by her unexpected visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hi, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ran looked at the both children, who clearly tried to avoid any eye contact with her.

Ai was looking down at the quilt and Conan stared at the wall, though he threw few nervous glances at Ran.

She met the detective boys and their teacher on her way to this room. She was aware that Conan was there and Ran almost wanted to retreat, but Ran knew that she couldn't avoid Conan forever or she could call him Shinichi now. She had to face him and besides, it wasn't about him. It was about Ai-chan.

Ran was worry about that little girl, even though, mentally, she was a woman already. She felt really sorry for her and truth to be told, she wasn't even blaming her for all this mess.

It wasn't her fault that she was born in the criminal organization and was forced to work for it. The story of her sister also was tragic and totally unfair.

Ran looked at Ai and with the concern in her voice, she asked.

"How do you feel, Ai-chan?"

Ai raised her head and looked at Ran with astonishment.

She slightly opened her mouth as she wanted to respond to her but instead she looked down again at the quilt and this time she hold it tightly.

Ran watched her with worry. She didn't want Ai to behave like that in front of her.

She wanted to let her know that she had no grudge against her and she still can talk to her.

"Ai-chan, I'm not angry at you. It's quite opposite," Ai's astonishment increased and she actually managed to say something.

"I-I don't understand. You should be furious at me," Ai said with her quiet voice, looking into Ran's eyes, which surprisingly showed no hostile feelings.

"How could I be furious at you after all these horrible things happened to you? I feel really sorry for you and I wish nothing of this bad stuff would ever happen to you," Ran looked at Ai showing her compassion to her.

A few tears roll down on Ai's cheeks. She still looked down and with her shaking voice, she said.

"I'm sorry for, for everything. I wish, it would not happen, I wish I could prevent it. I'm really sorry, especially about Kogoro-san. I cannot even imagine how he feels right now."

"You don't need to apologize for everything. About my dad, he really feels bad as he was just some kind of puppet," Ran's voice sounded upset.

Conan looked at Ran with question look.

"A puppet?"

"You shouldn't act surprise. Using him as a doll that can do stuff for you? How else my dad would think of himself," Ran sounded a bit angry. She couldn't get Conan's reaction, though it changed quickly to the sad one.

She was able to forgive Ai, because she had no other choice unlike Conan.

If he didn't want to tell her the truth, fine but he had a choice about using her father. If he wanted to solve cases so badly, he could simply tell the truth to the police. It actually reminded her.

"There is something I would like to ask you." Ran started having a serious look on her face. She hoped that Shinichi would not do any problems about it.

"I would like you not to reveal to other people, especially to the public, the truth about my dad not solving these cases. Could you do that for me?"

"Yeah sure, I mean I never meant to say anything in the first place."

"Thank you," she smiled slightly at him, though Shinichi didn't notice, because he already looked away.

"Ok, I will go now. Get well soon, Ai-chan."

Ran actually wondered about how she supposed to call Ai, after she will return back to her original size. She couldn't call her Shiho-chan, could she? They were not really friend, then maybe she should use formal name to her unless she would decide to stay as a child.

"Bye, thank you very much for visiting me and I apologize again"

"Hey, I already told you, don't apologize."

Before Ai could respond to that, Ran already left the room.

* * *

Conan spoke first.

"I could barely be with her in one room. The guilt was just consuming me. Maybe I should just stay as Conan," he said as quietly as he was almost speaking to himself.

"It will not change anything and you should not feel guilty about what happened. I could prevent it as well"

"You tried it! I was the one, who was pushing it! If I would listen to you then nothing would happen!" Conan shouted

"You never know," Ai responded with the sad face.

"If Ran would ever find out about this, then she would not able to trust me and anyone at all. It would break her apart and I don't wanna see it. She suffered enough, because of me and I don't want her suffer again," Conan sounded seriously and sadly at the same time.

"I know. I also don't want this to happen, but I'm actually afraid that she might find out about it. I mean it would be hard to keep it from her."

Conan did not really share her pessimism.

"Don't worry. If we play it properly, then there are low chances for Ran to find out."

"But, we cannot hide it forever!"

"Look, I hate to lie to her as well, but we agreed that in this case, it's just better to lie than tell the truth which would be much worse."

Conan hated the fact that he had to lie to her again, especially after the whole affair of his true identity. Ran most likely could not trust him now. Imagine, if she would find out the truth that he is trying so hard to keep it from her. He didn't even want think of how she would react.

"You mean more lies, but you're right the truth would be much worse and even though she is a strong person, I really doubt that she would able to handle it."

"Let's just hope that the worst would not happen. I want to thank you for talking with me about it. I know it has to be a burden for you too, so I really appreciate it," Conan smiled at her sympathetically.

"You're welcome," she smiled back towards him. "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to be alone, I'm tired and I need a rest."

"Of course, get well quickly," Conan said goodbye to her and left.

* * *

Ran opened the fridge wondering what she should do for a dinner or if there was a point of making one. She didn't have an appetite and she doubt that her father had.

Ran actually wondered what her father was doing.

Kogoro was in his room, when Ran came back from the hospital.

Her father prohibited his daughter from enter his room, saying that he was busy.

Ran could hear sounds of opening wardrobe and drawers coming from her dad's room.

She actually wondered, if her father didn't decide to throw away Conan's stuff.

Her suspicions came true, when she saw her father carrying two big, black bin bags.

Kogoro didn't say a word, when he was leaving to throw away the trash bags.

Ran wasn't really surprise. Her father had to be very angry at Shinichi, so it's not weird that he decided to get rid of his stuff.

Ran's dad entered the house and to Ran's surprise, he said, "I put Conan's, I mean Kudo, hell how I should call him? Anyway, I put his stuff on the bed, so if you don't mind, could you put them into some bag and drop it at his house."

Ran looked at her father with confusion. First of all the way he addressed Shinichi. She was expecting her dad to call Shinichi using all the bad names that he could think of rather than using his name. She also was surprised that her father asked her to give Shinichi his stuff, wait a minute, if Shinichi's stuff was still in the house, so whose stuff was that her father threw away?

"Err, dad, what did you throw away just now? Were these some of your old stuff?"

"Yea, old unnecessary stuff," Kogoro responded to her.

Ran was getting more surprised by her father by each minute. He never did tidiness in his stuff. It was usually her who had to urge her father to do order in his stuff, most of the time it was unsuccessful. Her father was always saying that each of his things had some value, even if it was only a white t-shirt that was too small for him.

Her mobile phone suddenly rang.

She took out her phone from her jeans pocket and she smiled as she saw the name of the caller.

"It's mum!"

"Speaking of unnecessary stuff."

Ran threw her father a death glare as she pressed the button on her phone.

"Hi, mum, how are you?" Ran asked excitedly.

"I'm fine. I finally could take a break from all these hard cases that I was getting," Eri's responded.

"A break? You mean that you have a free time, and then maybe you would like to spend this time with your family?" Ran asked shyly, hoping that her mother would maybe consider living with her and her dad again.

"You think I would choose to spend my free time with that womanizer and drunkard rather than in some nice place? No chance. I decided to visit Paris. You know how much I always wanted to go there, so I get on the plane yesterday evening and I arrived today in the early morning."

Ran heard her mum telling her sometimes, how much she wished to go to Paris, but she actually never had any chances to visit it, before, so Ran was actually glad that her mum succeed it, however.

"Wait, you have gone to Paris, without telling me?"

"So, you, that smoker and Conan-kun would appear in Paris in under some weird circumstances. I decided not to risk it," Eri said annoyed.

"Come on, mum, we would not do that."

"Yeah, right, I know you and you always find a way to get me and him in the same place no matter what," Eri sounded irritated.

"There, there, I didn't mean to upset you. I know that you always have so much work, I just thought that maybe, erm, well err actually, when will you be back?" Ran decided that it was better not to talk anymore about her mum and dad.

"Not sure exactly when, but I talk to Midori, even though she didn't like my idea about going to Paris, she said that since there were less cases, it would not be bad for me to take some time off, so I will probably be in Paris about a month, unless Midori would call me with some new case. Oh and she is taking care of Goro-chan."

"A month? Well, I hope that Midori-san would call you soon. I don't mean to interrupt your holiday, but you know."

"Yeah, I know, ok I will finish now. I love you, bye."

Before, Eri could hang up, Ran quickly asked, "Mum, didn't you forget about something?"

"About what?"

"You could say few words to dad, couldn't you?"

Ran passed her phone to her dad, before Eri could refuse.

"Here is mum, she wants to talk with you," Ran smiled at her dad.

"Geez, what that woman want."

He took the phone and with annoyed voice, he asked, "What?"

Kogoro turned his back to Ran and was listening to what Eri was saying. After two minutes, he responded.

"Wow, great to hear that you have some much fun," he didn't sound as he was happy for her at all.

Then again, there was a minute or so of silence.

Ran actually wished to be able to hear what her mum was talking to her dad.

"Don't be, anyway when are you planning to come back?"

Ran smiled when she heard her father to ask about her mum coming to back.

"Well, we'll talk after you come back and I also want to," Kogoro clearly struggle about what he wanted to say.

_Come on dad, you can do it_

Ran didn't know what her dad wanted to say, but she felt that it had to be something good, considering, his soft tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry, you know."

Ran's heart started to beat faster. First, her dad being interested in her mum return and now his apology. It's true that it wasn't the best apologies in the world, but the fact that her dad said a word 'sorry' was a success already.

"Ok, bye."

Kogoro stood still not saying a word.

Ran observed her father wishing to see his face, was he blushing?

Hearing this conversation gave Ran a hope, a hope that her parents would finally be together again.

"I need a drink."

Ran didn't object it.

She observed her dad taking a bottle of a alcohol.

His face was deep in thoughts.

Ran decided not to interrupt her dad, so she went to her room.

For the first time, since she found out truth about Shinichi, Ran finally felt that everything would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**A/N: Hi, I have got another chapter for you, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you and enjoy. **

**If you don't like the spoilers and want to avoid them (the spoilers are of this fanfiction), please skip the Author Notes at the end of this chapter. Thank you.**

**The other thing is that I want to mention to you is that I don't have any idea how prisons and legal system work in Japan. I only know that a defendant can get capital punishment, however I have some knowledge how law operates in Great Britain, so I will follow their legal system excluding capital punishment, however there would not much plot related to the criminal law of Japan, unless I will come up with some ideas. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jodie stood in the office of the superintendent Matsumoto-san, who was sitting behind the wood desk, wearing the serious look on his face. Next to him stood Inspector Megure, even though he also had serious look, Jodie could notice some concern in his black eyes, but she wasn't surprise about it.

She came to the police station with James and Shuu in order to discuss an important matter with both the inspector and the superintendent of the first police division and check how browsing went through the black organization's files.

They responded that the browsing went fine and Camel is getting a rest now.

Jodie felt doubtfully about what they decided regarding this important matter. She couldn't help it but see the bad side of it.

"I don't think it would work. I mean this person cannot do it forever, right?"

"You are right Jodie-san and of course it is only temporarily, before we will use one of the ideas that we just discussed," Matsumoto-san calmly explained.

James put his hand on Jodie's shoulder as he said, "Don't worry Jodie, one of those ideas will work and everything will be fine."

"But, what if they don't? I cannot imagine them not to find it suspicious," Jodie tightened her fists. She wished that they could come up with something better.

"We could also go with what I proposed," Akai suggested, having his hands in the pocket. He looked more tired than usual, since neither Jodie, him and James slept much last night, the same for Megure and Matsumoto.

"Well, then there would not be a point of us being here," Jodie responded back to him.

"You're right but it would be actually the most reasonable thing to do, even though it would make them miserable, but I'm sure it would be much worse, if they would find out the truth."

Jodie looked down, she felt really sad and the thought that Shuu was right make her feel even sadder.

"This actually reminds me of the case of Araide Youko," Inspector Megure said.

"Yes, that case, I admit it I would be totally against it to change a police report of a case, but it was the exception that I was willing to make, considering that Yasumoto-san wasn't aware of her actions being the reason of Araide-san's death," Matsumoto responded.

"But, it's not –" she was interrupted by James.

"Did you make sure to omit those details in this case?"

Jodie couldn't imagine for police to write the truth in the case, even thought it was against police's rules, but like in Youko's case it was the exception that they needed, no they had must do it.

It would become a real mess, if the truth would come out to the public.

People already reacted in a wrong way, especially news reporters.

Some of them wrote a simple article with the true details of the black organization's case, however, rest of them add their own story to make it even more interesting, even though some of their information was rubbish.

Jodie especially didn't like, when one of those articles implied that it was FBI that brought the black organization to Japan, when they mainly operated in Japan.

There was some other article that its aim was to scare people by telling that some of members are still on the loose.

It was true that some people, who had connections to the black organization, but their crimes, were not as serious as high-ranked members.

Besides, Conan broke into the boss's computer, which was very hard job to do considering all the passwords and other computer security.

Fortunately, he managed to do it and the police successful arrested almost all of them.

Jodie wasn't really worry about the rest of them, since high-ranked members were already arrested, which was the important thing and besides, those people, who weren't arrested yet, most probably didn't know how large and how much dangerous that the organization was.

Some of low-ranked members even thought that it was Gin, who was the boss and were surprise to find out that they got themselves in much serious trouble.

"How many of the members left to be arrested?" Jodie asked.

"Only one, who actually will be caught tomorrow, we saw the details of his meeting with Vodka, so it would be piece of cake. Besides, according to the data, he was more likely just the tool that the organization used in order to obtain information from him," Megure explained.

"Only one?! What about Vermouth?!" Jodie was shocked that both the inspector and the superintendent seemed to give up on catching that woman.

"Well, we search her apartment, but we couldn't find anything and besides she is the master of disguise," Megure responded avoiding Jodie's angry face.

"But-," she started but then she was interrupted by Akai.

"Did these data say, what information, they wanted to get?"

Jodie threw him a death glare.

Megure sighed with the relief and he replied, "It only said a computer programme, but it didn't provide more details."

"But, he must know that the organization was already arrested, so he probably think that there is no point of going to the place of meeting," Jodie stated deciding not to push the Vermouth's subject for now.

"Kudo-kun used his voice-changer and called that man and it turns out that that man has no idea that Vodka was part of this organization and he didn't even saw Vodka before, since he stated to Kudo how he would be able to recognize Vodka, besides Vodka gave a fake name to this man, so I don't see how it would not work, especially that we know how that man looks like from a picture of his," Megure's eyes shined with the determination.

"How long will you stay yet?" Matsumoto asked.

"No longer than few days," James responded.

"Before we go, I would like to get the permission from you, Matsumoto-san, to visit Tooru Amuro," Akai asked with his serious voice.

"Yes, I will give it to you, but like I said before, his case does not look good," he responded with pessimism.

Akai didn't react to that. He only bowed in order to thank Matsumoto for the permission.

Jodie didn't believe herself, but she actually wanted the member of the black organization to be set free or at least not being punished for a capital punishment.

Inspector Megure explained that Amuro's defence will be the fact that he helped the police to arrest the most dangerous organization.

However, a prosecutor would do everything to convince a judge that Amuro is as evil as other members.

Jodie actually would prefer Vermouth to be imprisoned instead of Tooru. She hated the fact that this murderer, who killed her parents, got away and Jodie also didn't care about the fact that she helped the police and FBI, when they were all in the black organization's hideout.

She actually realized that all her help it could be the act in order to bring them in this situation now.

Jodie and two others FBI agents said goodbye to Megure and Matsumoto.

"That's fine. Thank you for your support," Megure said and they three left the office.

* * *

After the dinner, Ran putted the rest of the food into the fridge. She knew that there was no point of doing a dinner.

Her father was making holes in his steak with the help of a fork and he didn't try to eat it or anything that was on his plate, for that matter. He only looked down being in the deep thoughts.

Ran wished to know what her parents were talking about through the phone, few hours ago. During the dinner, she didn't ask any questions, so they eat it or rather stared at their plates and in case of Kogoro, played with their food.

Even, though, Ran's curiosity was very high, she didn't want her father being disconcerted by her curiosity.

However, she couldn't hold out it anymore and she had to ask.

"Err, dad?"

Kogoro, who was watching again Yoko's TV show, he uttered, "Mmhmm?"

"Umm, well I, I want to know what you and mum talked about?"

"She was talking about how great Paris is," Kogoro responded reluctantly.

"And then?" Ran wanted her dad to say more about his conversation with his wife.

"Well, she was talking how great she is. She probably is giving away her autographs." Kogoro was still staring at the television.

"Autographs? You mean her lawyer card?" Ran asked confused.

"Uh, yeah that's what I meant."

"Mhm, so well dad, what did you apologize mum for?" Ran impatiently waited for the answer, but her dad pretended that he didn't know what his daughter was talking about.

"Come on dad! I heard it! You said: 'I'm sorry, you know' and don't try to deny it!" She hated the fact that her dad tried to avoid the subject. She really hoped that this will be the chance of her parents finally getting back together.

Kogoro turned away from the television and he faced it Ran.

"I didn't say it and even if I did, I don't remember right now!" Kogoro responded with annoyed voice.

"Well, then maybe we should visit mum in Paris, so you would remember," Ran suggested hoping her dad would agree.

However, his eyes became wide of fear as he shouted, "No way! We can't visit her!"

Ran also noticed a panic in her dad's voice, but she wasn't surprised by it.

It was a different story to apologize through phone than in person.

Her dad might actually felt embarrassed and he might not know how to properly act in front of her mum and actually maybe it's actually better this way.

Her mum and her dad, who right now have free time on their hands, would have more time to think and maybe they realize that they are meant to be together.

Ran always had the hope that someday they all three will be the family again. She had this hope since day her mum left her and her dad.

She knew that someday she would be successful in her parents' reunite and this day would come soon.

"So maybe, she could visit us and maybe stay with us for few days, after she will come back from Paris?" Ran asked innocently.

Her dad looked at her stunned at first, and then he blushed to Ran's happiness.

However, his face quickly changed, if he realized something and then he sighed with the resignation.

Ran didn't make a comment on it. She realized that the best way is to be patient. After all, she waited almost 11 years, so she can wait one or two more moths for her parents to be together again.

She smiled at her dad, who turned back to the television and she went back to her room.

* * *

Akai entered in the prison building looking straight.

He approached the desk, where the man with thick framed glasses, stared at with his boring look and asked with his boring voice, "How can I help you?"

"I have got the permission from the superintendent of the first police division to visit the prisoner, Tooru Amuro." Akai gave the piece of paper to the administrative officer, who looked bored at that piece of paper and then he responded.

"I will call one of prison officer to bring you to this prisoner."

After two minutes the tall man with black hair came and he show to Akai, the way to Amuro's cell.

"Tooru, you got a visitor. You got ten minutes," the police officer stated as he left Akai.

Akai looked at Amuro, who was laying on the bed, turned away from the big glass that separate his cell to his freedom.

The FBI agent couldn't really say if he was really sleeping or maybe he just pretended to do it. He decided to check.

He took the phone that was put on the little table in front of the glass door and he said it through it, "Tooru?"

Amuro slowly raise himself off the bed and he turned away to see Akai's face looking straight at him.

Amuro's eyes widened with the shock.

* * *

**A/N - As I mentioned above, I got for you three Spoilers about this story that will happen as this story will progress. However one of them is a lie. **

**Here are the Spoilers, remember one of them is not true:**

1. Kogoro knew about Conan's true identity, before Conan revealed it to him and Ran in the first chapter.

2. The reason why Conan and Ai feel guilty is because they fell in love with each other and they are afraid that Ran may react badly considering that Shinichi gave her hope by confessing his feelings to her,

3. One of the detective boys will find out about Shiho's true identity and he or she will be the support for Shiho in her hard times.

Look forward to it.

By the way, I have got this idea from TVGuide, which gave three spoilers including a fake one of The Vampire Diaries


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**A/N: Hi, here is the next chapter for you. **

**I want to thank you everyone, who put this story into their alerts and favourites. I really appreciate it. **

**Akai4Ever – Thank you for your review, I'm happy that you like the storyline.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Amuro went back to his memory that brought him to this cell, few days ago. He remembered how excited he was as he found the piece of information that the organization would be really interested in it.

However, he decided to talk with Vermouth about it, at first. He couldn't help it, but think that she already knew about it, especially after the promise she made him to make.

_Promise me, you will not make any harm to that boy and I will help you to make sure that Akai is truly dead. _

She also asked him to not cause any harm to the girl and her father that the boy was living with.

Amuro couldn't understand why Vermouth would care about those people, especially about this little boy, but he knew his reason.

Akemi.

He felt really sad, depressed and mostly angry. He blamed Akai for her death. If he would not appear in her life, then she would still be alive. Amuro swore that he would do everything to make sure that Akai would be dead.

When it happened, Amuro couldn't believe it. His death happened just too easily. He knew that something was wrong, that why he decided to do his own investigation.

He decided to start from Mouri Kogoro, but he quickly noticed that this great detective appeared not to be such great detective after all.

Amuro discovered that actually the first grade school boy, Conan, who was living with Kogoro, was solving all the cases.

At first, Amuro just observed and see if he would be able to find something more about Conan. He admitted that he was very intrigued by this boy who seemed to be way too smart as for his age. He knew that he should report about this boy to the organization. They surely would be interested in a grade school boy, who can without any problem solve complicated criminal cases, but he decided against it.

He felt that this boy might lead him to something important and he seemed to be right after, he eavesdrop the conversation between that FBI woman and Conan about Conan making patients to pick up his phone in order to find out, who was the spy in the hospital and Jodie also mentioned about Akai and that phone.

Amuro figured out that she meant the spy patient, who was sent by the organization in order to confirm whether Kir was in that hospital or not.

However, Amuro found it interesting that Conan was involved in FBI's actions and he most probably knew Akai. He even suspected that Conan helped Akai to fake his death. The other thing that bothered him was that phone touched by Rikumichi and probably Akai as well. It came through his Amuro's head that maybe Rikumichi was used in order to replace Akai's body. After all the police found the burned body, so it had to belong to someone. Rikumichi never returned to the organization. They simply thought that Rikumichi was caught by FBI and they didn't give second thought about him, considering that he was only low-ranked member, who was not worth of any attention.

Unfortunately, these were only assumptions and Amuro needed a solid proof to back up his suspicions.

Amuro also didn't want to involve Kogoro and Ran into this, who had nothing to do with Akai and his fake death. He knew that he would have to say everything to the organization what he found out and he was aware that the organization might actually suspect that Kogoro along with Kir helped Akai to fake his death, since they both met each other, and they would probably not even consider Conan, who for them would be only a normal grade school boy, who happened to just know FBI. There was also no point to go after Kir, who would not spill the beans.

Amuro knew that he had to be patient and carry on spying Conan, who might even knew, where Akai was staying. However, time was passing and Amuro didn't find new information. He actually thought it would be good to do a little investigation about Conan and ask Kogoro few questions about him.

As usual, Kogoro was passionately watching the Yoko's television show. Amuro used this situation, considering that both Ran and Conan were at school.

"She is a great actress, isn't she," Amuro spoke standing behind Kogoro, making him jump.

"Ahh Amuro-kun! What the hell are you doing?!" Kogoro asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that I may pop in to learn new skills from you, Kogoro-sensei!" Amuro put his fake smile and saw how Kogoro's face changed from the angry one to the proud one.

"Well, then sit next to me and watch how great actress Yoko-chan is. You will learn the observing skills."

Amuro had no idea how watching the pop-star would help him, but he knew that he had to be patient and just let Kogoro act like fan-boy, though his face looked very focus.

"You can see how Yoko-chan tries to hide her feelings about missing her parents. Aww, this is so sad," a tear appeared in Kogoro's eye, which quickly turned into wave of tears.

"Yoko-chan!"

Amuro sighed on the sight of Kogoro, who was crying out, because of the simple drama TV.

However, Kogoro's comment on Yoko gave Amuro an idea how to start the conversation without making Kogoro suspicious, though he really doubted it would be difficult.

"Conan-kun has to really miss his parents. I heard that he lives with you around a year, right?"

Kogoro snorted, "Missing? You gotta be kidding me. When, his mum reigned to finally show her face. Conan looked totally as if he didn't want to go with her and what happened after few hours? Conan's and his mum showed up on my doorstep and Conan's mum said that her son missed this place so much that he preferred just stay with us, but I'm not complaining. I'm getting a lot of many from this lady," Kogoro's eyes shined unlike Amuro who found this information very interesting.

"So, you didn't meet Conan's mum, when Conan moved to your house?" Amuro asked curiously. He felt that this conversation may lead him on some important trace.

"No, Professor Agasa left Conan with us. His parents were in hospital, but after they left it, they went straight to America. Hmph, they didn't even visit us before their leaving." Kogoro responded with annoyed voice. His eyes still were on television in front of him.

"It seems that Conan is not very close with his parents otherwise he would be crying after them. Does he have any other relatives?" Amuro tried for his voice to sound compassionate.

"Well, his mum looked like business woman, so I guess she and her husband spend lots of time at work and they do not have much time for their son. I think that why, Conan prefer stay here, where he gets more attention from Ran and me of course," Kogoro quickly added.

"About his relatives. Well, he is related to the Professor Agasa and that detective boy."

"Detective boy?"

"Yeah, Kudo Shinichi," Kogoro replied with his sad voice. Yoko drama show just ended and Kogoro was wiping out his tears.

_Kudo Shinichi_

"Does Conan talk often about Kudo?" Amuro slowly asked impatiently asked for the answer. Conan being related to that detective, who was killed by the organization, was very interesting information.

"They talk with each other all the time."

Amuro's eyebrows rose and he quietly repeated, "All the time?"

Kogoro looked confused at him. Amuro seeing it, he quickly laughed and said not mind him. Kogoro, who no longer, watched the television, was now glancing at Amuro's face, so Amuro had to be careful with his facial expression.

"So, I guess Conan-kun and Kudo meet each other often, right?" Amuro smiled innocently at Kogoro.

"Yeah, I believe last time, they met in London at beginning of July,"

"This July? And did you see Kudo before?" Amuro barely could prevent himself from showing the shock on his face.

"Of course, I saw him before. He's my daughter's best friend. I saw him on several cases like with this imposter, three months ago."

_Three months ago?!_

_Kudo Shinichi should be dead for almost a year._

_What on earth going on?_

Amuro thought it was better not to ask more questions. He didn't want make Kogoro suspicious about him asking all these questions, so he just gave him a small smile and he said, "Well, I need to go now. Could you not tell Conan-kun about this conversation? I don't want to make him upset."

"Yeah, sure, but go now, I'm still have more hours of Yoko-chan's videos to watch." Kogoro waved at Amuro.

Amuro left the detective agency with his head full of thoughts.

He couldn't understand how Kudo could be alive. It's true that the body wasn't found, but the organization did investigation and they didn't find anything, which would point out that Kudo is still alive.

_But, what if he hid?_

It was Vodka, who point out that there was no articles about Kudo Shinichi being dead. He was the great detective, so his death should be announced on the first page of newspapers, but it didn't. There were only rumours about Kudo's death, after, but neither a media nor the police confirmed his death. The organization acknowledged that Kudo is dead and the police didn't want to make a fuss about his dead, so that why they kept quiet.

Amuro had more important stuff on his head at that moment, so he didn't care about that detective, then.

However, it made sense. Gin mentioned that there was somebody spying on the organization. He even suspected Kogoro to be the spy, but what if the spy was actually Kudo, who survived and wanted for the organization to be arrested.

Amuro could not understand how this poison that Gin fed Kudo didn't work. Didn't he swallow? But, Gin said that he saw that detective in pain before, he left, so he had to swallow it, but why didn't he die and what effect the drug had on Kudo, because it had to have any effect, considering that Gin saw him in pain, but maybe he was wrong.

There was also Conan, who was related to Kudo and they both have been communicating with each other. Maybe, Kudo sent Conan to Mouri's detective agency in order to find some information about the organization. However, sending a little boy to investigate was ridiculous.

_What if? _

_No, this idea was even more ridiculous, but maybe. _

Amuro reminded himself that Vermouth's appearance didn't change at all, since he met her, when he was eleven years old. He even asked her about it, but she thought or rather pretend it to be a compliment for her looking young.

If his reasoning was correct, then it would explain a lot of things.

Amuro wanted to go to the organization and tell them about what he found out, even though they would think that Amuro is being crazy, they would sure find interesting in information that Amuro found about Conan and Kudo.

However, he decided to talk with Vermouth, first, he had this feeling that she might actually knew about this.

* * *

Vermouth looked surprised to see Amuro, considering that it was pretty late, but she invited inside, anyway.

"Why did you come on such late hour?" Vermouth asked curiously.

"I found something that may change everything and I think you knew about it, but for some reason you decided to keep it from the organization," Amuro said in his serious tone of voice. Vermouth still looked puzzled.

"I found out that Kudo Shinichi, who suppose to be dead is actually alive and that he shrank into the seven year old boy and he is now using Edogawa Conan as his name."

Vermouth's face still remained puzzled, however Amuro noticed that her eyes narrowed and her face's muscles tightened.

"I think that you should get more sleep, if you talking about such nonsense," Vermouth responded.

"You know about Conan-kun being Kudo, don't you? And the reason you are hiding this fact is connected to your lack of aging, isn't it?"

"It does not end well for people who touch this subject and about this Conan boy, I have no idea what are you talking about," Vermouth sounded sharp.

"Well, I think I should tell the organization about Kudo, but actually I should wait. I may find out, where Akai is hiding. I'm sure Conan-kun knows his whereabouts and if I will investigate longer, I may find where it is and finally kill him," Amuro's voice sounded ruthlessly.

"This sounds as a great plan. I'm sure, you will succeed," Vermouth expressed her opinion with the sarcasm.

Amuro just rolled his eyes and he walked towards the door, when Vermouth spoke, "So many innocent victims."

Amuro turned at her and glanced at Vermouth with confused look and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's very simple. If you are right and that boy really cooperate with Akai, then you will have to report this to the organization and I'm sure the organization will not ignore him just because he is a little boy. Also, if you are right about this boy being the high school detective, then the organization would definitely kill him along with that detective and his daughter," she explained.

"Kogoro and Ran-san have nothing to do with it, so the organization will have no reason to kill them," Amuro's voice sounded a little terrified at the thought that those two may die.

Vermouth started to laugh and she shook her head.

"You know Amuro. I didn't know that you can be so naive. Even if, the organization would not find a proof that that girl and father knew about them, they would be killed anyway, because the organization would not take a risk with them, considering the fact that the person they thought they killed, lived with them this whole time."

Amuro looked down, thinking intensively, he didn't want Kogoro and Ran-san to be killed. They didn't deserve that.

"Someone is worry, no good," Vermouth teased and she continued, "If you ask me none of them should die and beside didn't you tell me that this girl reminds you of Akemi, because of her appearance and especially, of her kindness. Also, you told me once that even though that detective is useless, he is actually funny guy and don't forget about Conan, whom you agreed to protect, because you saw his sad expression on his face on that article's picture about Akemi's death."

Amuro knew that Vermouth was right. The organization will definitely kill Kogoro and Ran-san. Amuro never liked innocent people to be killed, but he knew that the organization would kill everyone, who know about them or is close to find out about them.

He hated the idea of them being killed, especially Ran. She was like Akemi, a girl, who brought sunshine to his life.

"Wow such nice people will have to be killed only, because of your desire of revenge and the funny thing is that you didn't consider avenging Akemi's real killer."

Amuro, first, looked puzzled at Vermouth, but his eyes widened with the realization.

"Gin."

"Bravo!"

"But, Gin had to kill her! It was the order and besides the reason Akemi had to die is because the organization was afraid that through her connection with Akai, FBI will be able to defeat the organization!" Amuro was breathing heavily, glancing straight at Vermouth's eyes.

"You never found it weird that you find out about Akemi being killed, after the fact and they never told you that they planned to kill Akemi and you know why you didn't know about the plan?" Vermouth asked wearing serious face.

Amuro tried to find an answer to the Vermouth's question. He looked around as he tried to see an answer in Vermouth's room, but nothing came to his head.

"It was the same reason, why they didn't tell Sherry about it. They were afraid that you might oppose them, if you found out that they plan to kill the girl you care about, and after they killed her, they told you that her death, was that FBI agent's fault, which of course it was, but don't forget that Akai never intend to kill Akemi, because if he did, he would do it unlike the organization."

"Are you trying to make me hate the organization?" Amuro didn't know, why Vermouth was telling him all these.

"I'm surprised that you already didn't. There is also another reason why you should despise the organization."

_Another_

Amuro waited for Vermouth explained what she meant.

"I remember when the organization found you. You were nothing but a street rat. A street rat with a big dream of being policeman and the organization promised you, if you do everything what they will tell you to do, then your dream will come true. Well, you need to admit it that they totally fulfil your dream, though it was opposite to it, because you became a criminal not a policeman," Vermouth sneered.

Amuro remember it perfectly and he hated the fact that he would have to do stuff that a police would not approve. However, Akemi made his days totally happy and he was forgetting about his dream that he wished to come true.

Vermouth walked closer to him and she whispered into his ear, "So, will you still be doing everything what the organization wants you to do, even though, they not only took away the girl you loved from you, but your dream as well."

Amuro looked into her eyes and he shouted, "Clearly, you want the organization to be defeated, so why did you not do something about it!"

"Because, only a silver bullet can bring the organization down and neither I nor you is someone, who can do it, but we can help him to succeed in it."

_Help him? Is she mean? _

_Wait, who is the silver bullet?_

It hit Amuro as he realized, whom Vermouth meant.

"Conan-kun, he is the one, who do you think, will be able to put the end to the organization."

Amuro eyes narrowed and he still breathed heavily. His head was screaming that he should do something.

"Well, if you want help Conan-kun to defeat the organization, so why don't you tell him about the boss' hideout? I mean, you know, who that person is and where they live, don't you?"

"I want him to figure out by himself, but wait don't tell me you want me to tell him. What happened to your revenge?" Vermouth asked with her pretend curiosity.

"You totally mess with my head."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Do you have a hard decision to make?" she asked with her playful voice.

"You are right that the organization took everything from me and even if I will decide to reveal everything to the police, then maybe everything will end, but the information that I have will be useless, because I don't know anything about the boss," Amuro sounded concerned.

Vermouth looked surprised at him.

"To the police? You mean that you would go straight to the police station and you would reveal everything? Why don't you just let Conan and FBI handle it?"

"I don't trust FBI and besides the police would have to know about them in order to arrest them and also," Amuro thought about Date. He always was jealous that Date was in the police academy to become a real policeman and truth to be told, Date was his only friend, who always saw, if there was anything wrong with him and he always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"It looks like you made up your mind as well, but even if I would tell you about where the boss is, you will be arrested, because of complicity and besides if the police would fail in arresting the organization, then the things would turn very ugly, so what is your decision?"

Amuro bit his lip and he quietly responded, "I, I will reveal everything to the police." He looked at his shoes with unsure look.

"I heard the hesitation in your voice. No good."

Amuro rose his head and look at Vermouth's face which showed the doubt.

"I bet there is the fight in your head about what you should choose. Revenge or Justice. Since part of you is on justice's side, we will do in this way. You will sleep here and if tomorrow, you will be totally determined to finish off the organization, then I will tell you about everything what you will need to know."

Before Amuro could respond, Vermouth said, "I will bring you a blanket."

* * *

Amuro couldn't sleep at all. He was constantly turning over on the couch. He even sat down couple of times on it. All thoughts wandered in his head and most of them were what Akemi was telling him.

_They are so mean, so mean. _

_I hate that they force my little sister to work on that drug! We have no time for each other anymore!_

Amuro remembered when he met Akemi for the first time. They were only children back then. He told her about his dream and her face glowed and she responded with her childish voice.

_You want to be policeman? That sounds as an amazing dream! I know, you will become a brave policeman and I will become a cute policewoman and then we will fight the crimes together!_

He also remembered her voice full of hope not so long time ago.

_I and my sister will leave the organization. You can join us and we all gonna live a normal life._

Tears started to appear in Amuro's eyes. He was pressing his fingers on his legs. His all body was shaking. He let his large tears flow on his face as he let his head fall on his lap.

It was the organization, who ruined his and Akemi's life.

However, he preferred to blame Akai for her death, because it was easier this way, but he couldn't pretend anymore that the organization was doing everything right, when they didn't.

He knew what he will do. Amuro knew that his life will not end up well, because of this decision, but he will feel better at least and he knew that Akemi would make the same decision.

* * *

Amuro looked shocked at Akai, who was holding the phone. His face looked worry and his lips slowly moved. Amuro couldn't hear what Akai was saying, but he clearly wanted Amuro to pick up the phone.

He slowly approached the phone. He stared for a moment at it, before he took it in his hand. The clock on the grey wall showed that it was already eight o'clock and the august moon shined on the sky

Amuro spoke without surprise, "So, I was right and you will alive."

* * *

In meantime, outside of the Japan, the woman in her late thirties was sitting upon the sofa wearing worrying face.

"Hey, everything will be alright, Yukiko." Yusaku sat next to his wife and he putted his arm around her.

"I'm worry about Shin-chan."

"I know, but he is not the only one, whom I worry about," Yusaku responded.

"You're right! I don't wanna even think about it."

"We should go for a walk. It's twelve o'clock and the weather outside just ask to go for the walk."

Yukiko's face shined as she said, "It's a great idea and we can go later to this romantic restaurant, I was telling you earlier about it."

Yusaku smiled at his wife and he replied, "Of course, we will go there."

* * *

"I'm sorry about Akemi's death. I know I'm guilty of her death and I wish I could change it."

Amuro looked surprised. He couldn't believe that Akai just apologized. He remained silent as Akai continue to talk.

"You helped us a lot and I want you to help you too."

"I don't need your help," Amuro said with the firm voice.

"I just want to repay you for everything what you did. Look, you will need a very good lawyer and I can offer you one, who is very good in his job and he will help you to not be sentenced to the capital punishment."

"I knew what the consequences I would have to take, when I decided to reveal everything to the police and I'm not going to run right now as some coward," Amuro responded with his confident voice.

"All right, I see you already decided, but think about it. You don't deserve it."

"You're wrong. I actually do. I already made my decision, so don't try to change it."

Before Akai could say anything, Amuro put down the handset, and returned to his bed. Akai stood for a moment, before the cell, but then he left with his head down and his hands in his pocket.

* * *

Many stars shined on the sky, making cemetery more visible for the lonely figure that stood in front of the grave.

_It's ironic, isn't? _Vermouth thought

She remembered the words that were told to her, once.

_He was totally useless_

Vermouth glanced for a moment on the grave, before she turned on her heels. Vermouth looked up on the moon and she thought,_ I wonder how the Angel and the Silver Bullet will live now. _


End file.
